Does It Really Matter That Much?
by Dark Iced Princess
Summary: TAITO Fanfic, I need reviews if you want me to keep going. Just a general Matt & Tai fic.
1. Chapter One

A fic for all Taito fans. Not many people are writing these any more! Ohh it's so sad, hopefully the more people who read this fic means the more stories you'll get!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Does It Really Matter That Much?  
  
Have you ever thought about living a perfect life? Or dreamed about one? At some stage I bet you've always wished your life was better, or something really good would happen to you. Unfournutaly for me, that day still hasn't arrived.  
  
I wouldn't say my life wasn't worth living, but I would say that at times I've felt it's meant nothing to me. I've always needed a purpose, or a goal if you like. Something that I know will keep me going for a short while, just enough time until I find something else to 'fufil'.   
  
When I was little, keeping my parents happy was a huge goal. But I'm now seventeen, I don't really need to worry about that so much anymore. Then, back in the digital-world, it was TK but he's older now. He can look after himself. Then when I was fourteen and for almost a year onwards, my purpose was to stay loyal, and protect my girlfriend Sora. I loved her, I really did, but she's gone now. So I have no-one.  
  
Well, I have someone. My best friend Tai. He's always been there for me. Scince we were eleven. If we didn't fight I don't think we'd be as good friends as we are, if that makes any sense, oh Whatever I don't understand it myself. When Sora passed away he was there for me. He would just listen if I needed to talk. Well I think he was listening. I haven't always been as open about my feelings as Tai. I'm opioninated, sensitive and intelligent. Sora said I was 'the perfect guy!' But I feel worthless right now.  
  
Now I have no-one to protect or impress, I feel empty. Sure I have my band if I wanna kill some time. And I have Tai if I want to talk, or just hang out. But I miss that relationship stuff I had with Sora. But the weird thing is, I want it with Tai. When I figured this out myself, I was so confused. I didn't understand it, it just felt strange. The whole thing about rejection of who you are.  
  
I couldn't tell the other guys but I couldn't tell Tai. TK would listen and sympathize but I needed to talkt to somone outside family, you know what I mean? Well even if you do/don't. I turned to another close friend. She knew alot about this sorta stuff, and I knew she would be the only girl in the whole school who didn't judge me. Kaori Lee. She was a smart girl. But she wasn't a snob, and she wasn't a fan girl of mine. She hated sports and anything to do with it, well almost anything. She had a thing for Martial Arts. She was a friend of Sora's I got to know when we went out. Naturally she knew about us digi-destined. She found out for herself. Hey, like I said, she's a smart girl. Kaori wasn't perfect, she wasn't popular and she wasn't increddible beautiful. But a good thing was, she didn't care. She was opinionated like me, but she was open and laid-back too, not like me. Kaori liked my music and attended my gigs, but if I was bad she'd say. Kaori was honest, so that's why I told her.  
  
I expected her to take it badly and start being predjudice, but she didn't. Kaori listened to what I had to say and then gave me a lecture, and boy do I remember it:  
  
"Matt, I'm not gonna judge you. It's sweet that you have feelings for your best friend. Tai's a great guy, and you belong with each other. Your like soul mates. You understand each other. And I know you don't want to tell him, I know it'll be difficult, and I'll help you if you ask, but you have to tell him. He does have a right to know. Even if they are your feelings, they still involve him. If Tai is your true best friend he'll say one of two things a) the same thing, that he loves you or b) that he doesn't feel the same way but still wants to be friends. Either way, your friendship will still be there. If it's love then it'll hurt if he says no, but it will pass if he does. Thats all my advice..."  
  
"This was why she was so great. If it was a fan girl she would be all "Oh my god, Yamato I can't believe what you've done to me" and start crying hysterically. But not Kaori after her little talk she watched a horror film. Not really that normal for a girl to sit in front of a screen and just say 'gross' every now and then. To be honest, she did freak me out sometimes, but I was glad we were friends.  
  
A/N: If you would like a chapter 2, then please review! Tell me what you think, I normally read my reviewers stories if they are on a couple I like. ANyways I would really like to do a joined fic with someone, or some people so if you have any idea's let me know thanks. Remember to review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Does it really matter that much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
A/N: Hey, thank you to all 5 people who reviewed. It means alot to me. Well, lets hope you read on!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yamato's POV.  
  
It was a Teusday morning. I woke up and rubbed the dust from my eyes. I liked school, but I hated getting up at seven every morning. I always found that Tuesdays were normally rainy days. Outside was either white with snow or pouring wet drizzely rain. But today, a large grey mist hung around the houses and apartment buildings.  
  
My dad was already at work. When I turned sixteen he started going to work at five and coming home at five. He was almost always tired, and to be honest, I was a little worried about him. I got in about seven in the evening, so in a way we both kinda worked twelve hours a day. These days I'd walk home with Kaori and help her with her chores. Then she'd accompiny me to my band practise and then we'd go home. Sometomes Tai would walk with us too, but most evenings he had soccer practise.  
  
I pushed myself out of bed and slowly over to my closet to get dressed. I pulled out my usual school uniform and got dressed alot slower than usual. For some reason I felt different. Really tired as though I hadn't been able to sleep. Then I remembered the dream I had.  
  
It was a simple dream, one I normally had, but this time it seemed to carry on for alot longer than normal. It involved Tai, like alot of my dreams and started with Kaori's lecture. Then I saw Tai. He was sitting across from Kaori and agreeing with her. This was a part of the dream I didn't remember. Tai was never there at this time, he normally came in when Kaori left, or rather blurred away.  
  
I pushed the dream out of my head and carried on getting ready. My blazer was still on the bed, there wasn't much point on putting it on yet. I wasn't leaving for another hour. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. I wasn't at all hungry and therefore didn't make anything to eat.  
  
As I finished my coffee the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." I said.  
  
"Hey Matt" It was Kaori, she didn't normally phone me this early.  
  
"Kaori, what's wrong?" I was a little concerned.  
  
"Matt, you should know whats wrong, I'd expect you to be more worried. What do you think we should do today?" She replied.  
  
"Errr well, go to school maybe?" I said, now I was just plain confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what I normally do." I was real confused now. Kaori sounded dead serious.  
  
"Well fine, but don't expect anyone to join you." She said, as if I was missing out on something.  
  
"Kaori, what are you talking about?" I was getting a little annoyed now.  
  
"Oh god, no Matt. Don't tell me you don't know." Now she seemed worried.  
  
"Whats going on?" I shouted down the phone. I didn't mean to but I wanted to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Yamato, school's been cancelled."  
  
"What? Why?" I wasn't that angry, I was confused again.  
  
"There's been a-a murder."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you still there Matt?"  
  
"Y-yeah I'm still here. Murder. So why no school?" I was so shocked, I really didn't expect that.  
  
"Because it was someone from school." Kaori's voice was now shaking abit.   
  
More Silence.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Sorry Kaori. W-who's been killed?" I was shaking, my whole body. Please, I was asking God, don't let it be my Tai. I hadn't told him.  
  
"Well a-as you re-really don't k-know. There is no e-easy w-way t-to tell you b-but Matt it's, it's..."  
  
Oh I wonder who died? If you want more, then I want more! Reviews that is. Please review all you can. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three

Firstly I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read this story! I know 9 reviews isn't much, but it's proberly the most response i've ever gotten for the first two chapters of any story, so THANK YOU!  
  
I dedicate this story to Golden Lass, because she just added me to her fav. author list! Thank you so much, you're the first person to do that!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Now, as I'm sure you all arr dying to know what happens, lets start:  
  
Does it really matter that much?  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"...it's, Matt it was Izzy." I silently sighed as I heared Kaori mutter those words. I wasn't happy, but I was so thankful that it wasn't Tai.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Wh-what happened?" This was so surreal, I wasn't sure I wanted to know, and I really didn't want to ask Kaori. You see there might have been a tiny detail I never mentioned. Kaori was also dating a good friend of mine. Koushiro Izumi, otherwise known as Izzy.   
  
Izzy was a computer expert and very clever. Kaori was his girlfriend. She was being so... so calm about this. Most girls would cry hysterically, but then this was Kaori we were talking about.  
  
"W-well you k-know I-Izzy. H-he always s-stays after school." Her voice was shaking a little bit more.   
  
"Oh Kaori, I..."  
  
"Well some how, a person b-broke into s-school last n-night. T-they w-were looking for something and they, they... they shot him Matt!" Now she started crying, not hysterically, but still really crying. I couldn't believe it, I felt so sorry for her. After Tai, she was my second best friend. When Sora moved away to America to see Mimi Kaori was there for me. And now it was my turn to be there for her.  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"No, Matt, I just want to be alone. Thanks for offering. Matt I have to go now. Goodbye." and I heard the phone click. I felt so bad for her. I went back in my room and changed out of my school clothes. There was only one person who could cheer me up. Tai.  
  
I went back over to the phone. Maybe Tai would be up by now, if he heard the news that is.  
  
"Hello, Kari Kamiya speaking."  
  
"Hey Kari." I said putting on a half cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh Matt, Tai's not here. As soon as he heard the news, he left. I think he went over to see Kaori." Kari was obviously very upset by the dreadful news. I could hear it plainly in the sound of her voice.  
  
"Well thanks Kari. I'll see you soon maybe. Take care." I hung up the phone. This was all so unreal. I just couldn't believe it had happened.   
  
I walked into my bedroom and picked up my bass. Maybe practising would take my mind off things. I tried playing. The tune was right, but it was so empty, there was no emotion. Who was I kidding? Nothing would be able to take my mind off Izzy's death. Not even thinking about Tai.  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door. I sighed and got up to answer. I didn't really want to speak to anyone but it could be someone important.  
  
I opened the wooden door and outside stood the boy i'd wanted to talk to. Breathless.  
  
"Hey Matt. D-did y-you... h-hear the n-news?" He was panting for breath.  
  
"Yeah I did. Kaori called this morning. She said she wanted to be left alone today." I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I just found that out. She told me to come here instead. Something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Come in Tai, you must be cold." I said avoiding the question.  
  
Tai followed me into the front room. We sat down on the couch, him looking at me with his honest chocolate coloured eyes.  
  
"So whats up?"  
  
"Well..You see. The thing is... Tai well uh." I couldn't fogure out a way to put it.  
  
"C'mon man it's only me, not the American Army. Spit it out already." I was annoyed at Tai's patience but didn't show it.  
  
"Give me a chance Tai this is important." I looked him eye-to-eye.  
  
"Well tell me already then." I decided to tell him something else.  
  
"It's Kaori, I'm worried about her, and this whole thing with Izzy. It's just so... surreal man. I just want someone to talk to about it all." I said slowly, I was choosing my words as I said it. However, when I did I could have sworn I saw a glimse of saddness in his eyes. But he must of quickly discarded it because after I had blinked, it was gone.  
  
But that's exactly what we did, just talking about everything. Until he went home that evening. I tryed playing again on my guitar, but before nothing came out.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was too short. I just want to spread it out a bit more than my other stories, well did ya like, was it a shock? I wasn't ever planning on killing Tai. Whoever said he was too valuble to the story read my mind! Anywayz please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay guys I am like so sorry for the major long update but i've been so busy with school and corsework! God, year 10 is well bad! Well I hope you enjoy the next chappie, and memba the more rewiews, the better the chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
  
Does It Really Matter That Much?  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The day after Izzy's death:  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling so bad. The shook about Izzy still hadn't completly washed over me yet. I sat up in bed and looked out toward my window. I forgot to shut my curtains last night. The window was half open, a crispy glow around the frame where it had frosted up and now the sun was out, a glow had surrounded it giving off one of those 'perfect day' appearences. Only it wasn't a perfect day, it was a bad one.  
  
Reluctently, I dragged my legs out from under the blanket and swung them to the side. Rubbing my left eye slightly, I got up and walked over towards the bathroom. I ran some cold water into the sink, wathcing it fill a little then swirl back down through the plug hole. When the water was cold enough I gently splashed a little on my face. Then I brushed my teeth. My appetite was gone for the moment so I didn't bother with breakfast. Just pulled out my usual black shirt and jeans. I couldn't be bothered to do my hair so instead, I ran a comb through it quickly, the downside being it was still fluffy.  
  
Putting on my shoes and grabbing my keys, I walked out the door and headed off toward Kaori's house. I knew she would need someone to talk to today. But alone time, that would have to come too.  
  
It took me a lot less time to walk there than normal. I wasn't even looking where I was going so I was pretty surprised I hadn't been smashed up when walking across the roads. My feet just continously walked to her house.  
  
When I arrived I knocked twice ohn the large oak door of her house. She answered in her nightclothes, eyes red and puffy from where she had been crying. I gave her a hug, and she invited me in.  
  
We sat together, not talking but somehow the silence was helping her. I couldn't really explain it. I think Kaori just liked the company.  
  
"You should go see Tai now. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. Come back tomorrow to see me. We'll talke then." Kaori didn't move as I stood up. She just sat. Her robe snuggling her shoulders. I looked at her and sighed.   
  
In alot of ways Kaori reminded me of myself. She had her own way off dealing with things. Not talking until she felt it was the right time. So persistent. And I admired her for that. She was like my sister. My best friend.  
  
I walked into the hall and noticed a little picture and poem she had done when we first met. It was simple and she had signed it. We each had a copy to remind ourselves of the friendship we had. I read it and smiled:  
  
You're...  
  
My Friend,  
  
My Companion,  
  
Through Good Times And Bad,  
  
My Pal,  
  
My Buddy,  
  
Through Happy and Sad,  
  
Beside me you stand,  
  
Beside me you Walk,  
  
You're there to Listen,  
  
You're there to Talk,  
  
With Happiness,  
  
With Smiles,  
  
With Pain and With Tears,  
  
I know You'll be there,  
  
Throughout the Years!  
  
(If this is your poem i'm real sorry, but it's one of my faves. I got it from an email (chain letter) So please excuse it! Thanks!)  
  
When Kaori met Tai, he asked her for a copy, and she gladly gave him one. It's like our little rule of friendship. We stick by it. Always have.  
  
I walked out the door and headed back the way I came, turning a left at the park instead of right. That was the direction I followed until I reached the Kamiya apartment. I walked up the however many stairs until I reached the third floor. Either someone knew I was coming or it was just one of those moments when someone walks out as you're about to knock. Kari was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Matt, Tai's still in bed. Come in though." I followed the smaller girl inside. She looked very dressed up.  
  
"Were you going somewhere Kari?" I asked smiling alittle. She stopped dead in her tracks and I saw her blush and look at the floor.  
  
"Erm yeah no where important though!" She muttered quickly. "Just a friend."  
  
"And who would this friend be?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"e-k." She muttered it so quietly, I barely made out the 'K'.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
  
"TK." Kari replied a little louder, and drifting into an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Oh Okay." I said and sat back down. I could tell she was annoyed now. Kari stormed into her room to wake her brother. After a few minutes I heard Tai shriek and saw Kari run out the door. Laughing her head off.  
  
Tai walked out a little while after in his boxers. I blushed at the site. His hair a big bushy mess.  
  
"Hi Matt. Listen before you talk there is something you gotta know, that could affect our frendship..."  
  
Okay, hope this chapter was alrite, sorry bout the lack of Taito so far, but don't worry its coming soon! I promise ya all! So please keep on reviewing! Luv to you all! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you for all the support so far! I can't beleive the response I've got! Thank you Thank You THANK YOU?! Yey! Anyways to bird of fire: Yea, I know there is a bit of a lack, but this chapter is gonna be a bit more emotion filled for ya's! Anyway, there'll be some Taito soon too, so please keep on reading!  
  
Well lets continue!  
  
Does it Really Matter That Much?  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"...Matt the thing is, I think...well erm that you were...were right about Kaori. She's not herself anymore. I hope she wont do anything stupid. It's all scince Izzy... Izzy died. And man, im worried about you too." Tai said a face completely filled with concern and a love. But not the love I was expecting. It was the love for his freinds, and the emotion of a lost one.  
  
"Why are you worried about me?" I asked slightly above a whisper.   
  
"Because you're my best friend and I care, Matt c'mon talk to me." he moved closer next to me. But being the cold one I moved away, even though I so desperatly wanted him to hold me.   
  
He was right though. Scince Izzy had died no-one of us had been the same. But we did what we always did. Put on a front, a fake smile so people would leave us alone with our thoughts. Kaori was normally the best at this, but now, she wasn't coping. I could tell.  
  
"Im worried too. 'Bout Kaori. She's the most depressed out of anyone. I've never seen her like it." I hoped Tai would get off the subject off me, and focus on the problem we had facing us.  
  
"I know. But then, her and Izzy were so close. I can understand what she's feeling. I mean, if you died or got well... y'know. I'd be upset. I'd want to be back with you. Life'd be so dull!"  
  
I nodded in response.  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew open the door and Kari flew inside. She caught her breath and panting slightly she said  
  
" Murderer, found. Izzy, not dead."  
  
"WHAT?" we both shouted.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy was sent straight to hospital and a rumour started that he had died, obviously that got back to Kaori."  
  
"How do you know this?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well me and, and a friend were at the hospital visiting some old lady we'd voluntered to help out at school. Anyways, when we saw him getting a drink we thought it was a ghost, but it was him. Go get Kaori and meet us at the hospital in an hour okay?" and with that she ran back outside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
I ran to Tai and hugged him. We both started jumping around like idiots. We couldn't believe it. It was like someone had given us a chance, given Kaori a chance to be happy again. For real.  
  
I ran over to the phone and dialled the numbers to Kaori's house number. After three rings she picked up, sounding miserable.  
  
"Hey Kaori, I've got good news!"  
  
"Yeah, what could that be?" She asked.  
  
"Izzy. He's in hospital. He's not dead. It was all just a rumour!"  
  
"What, Matt why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Because I thought you'd want to hear that Izzy didn't die. That it was a mistake." I was confused.  
  
"Stop saying that! You're supposed to be one of my best friends, why are you being so creul?" She was angry now.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy about it." I said quietly.  
  
"Why would I be happy about this kind of horrid joke Matt?" She screamed. Why was she like this?  
  
"Because It's not a joke."  
  
"I was there, I should know!" She screamed. Then fell silent, as if she had said something wrong.  
  
"What do you mean?" I aksed patiently.  
  
"I mean..I was there. When it happened. Someone ran out of the building and told me. I was going to meet Izzy like I normally did. I was the one that found him Matt...dead." She hung up. I could tell she was crying by the way she had spoke her last word. I had to get over there.  
  
"Tai, I've got to go see Kaori."  
  
"I'm coming too." and with that we both ran all the way to Kaori's home. Without stopping. There was a gloomy shadow around the house. That was not a good sign, I thought to myself. We both walked up toward the front door and knocked carefully. The door was open, unusual for Kaori, so we walked in. The was an eerie silence. And not one of us liked it at all.  
  
"Kaori, where are you?" I heard a groan coming from the next room. I walked in there, Tai followed me.  
  
The sight I saw was a scene of death, panic and all other bad emotions. I gasped in horror. Tai did the same. She was just lying there. Her body limp and hair wrapped around her pale face. She seemed to be nursing a wrist. A wrist that was cut. Cut with a sratchy knife by her side. That arm was covered in blood. It was like it had been sliced more than a million times. Why would she do this. It wasn't right.   
  
Tai ran over to the phone and dialled the emergency number. He stated what had happened calmly. I was still in utter shock. Slowly, my friends were diapearing. It was true that one had 'come back'. But now another was just fading away. This made me realise I had to tell Tai. Before it was too late.  
  
Well, I know that chapter was rubbish, but please review what you think. I know it wasn't what you were expecting at all, but I like keeping my readers in suspence. Even if I do a poor job at it! Well please review, and until next chapter, bye bye! xXx!  
  
" 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks reviewers. Wow almost at thirty! Thanks to all the people wh have added me to faveourtie lists! Its so kind of you. In return here is chapter six! TAITO coming up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!  
  
Does It Really Matter That Much?  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
Tai and I sat with Kaori until the paramedics arrived. We heard the faint sound of emergency bells ringing. They rushed in the house and over to Kaori's body. Looking at her. I hated the sight, a pool of blood around her severed wrist. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and nobody touched her.  
  
"Matt, Tai. I failed you. Good Luck, I love you both. By the way, I was at the school at his time of murder. I found him. She killed him, I saw her. Deep gushes ran all over his body. Then she saw me. She didn't know I saw. She just looked at me and laughed. Good bye. I'll miss you." What we didn't know his Kaori's hand had edged towards the knife. Nobody saw it. They only saw it raise and stab her, deep into her heart. More blood pouring. I couldn't look, tears swam there way down my face.   
  
"No Kaori. We failed you." She was dead, never coming back. Never to see us again. The paramedics took her limp, lifeless pale body away. We wached in tears. Then left the house, our memories of Kaori.  
  
We walked away, and in the direction of my home. I stopped walking.   
  
"Matt whats wrong?" I just looked at him.  
  
"One of my best friends is dead. Tai, I need her back here. She knew me better than myself. And now I understand..."  
  
"Matt what are you talking about?" Tai said slowly.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Matt I want you to have this." A small friendly haired girl said. Her long black hair swooping down past her shoulders. A few freckles decorated her nose and cheeks ans she smiled.  
  
"What is it?" The blonde boy asked his friend.  
  
"It's a friendship chain. I want you to wear it all the time. Look I have one too." She pulled out a silver sparkly chain from around her neck. Matt took the one she held in her hand and put it on himself.  
  
"Thank you Kaori."  
  
"That okay. Now when we are sperated we will remember each other forever." she said smiling. The boy looked at each other.  
  
"We won't be."  
  
"We will. When were in our teens, one of us will go." Kaori had a saddend expression on her face.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"She knew she would die. She knew it was her that wouldn't live intil we were older. She knew." It was then that I broke down and cried. I thought about all the times we had shared together. Scince we were so young we had been the best of friends. She knew of my feelings for Tai. She loved my like a brother. I pulled out the chain that I she had given me when we were nine. She had known all tha time, and I didn't know what she meant. I would never forgive myself.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaori." I whipsered to the floor. "Tai there is something you need to know. Something I have been keeping for you for such along time. Something Kaori promised she'd help me with. And she did. She gave me the courage to tell you." I stopped and walked over to a nearby bench. "She knew all this time. I didn't need to tell her because she knew. She thinks she failed because she thought she didn't help." Tai sat by me and listened. I continued to stare at my feet. Warm tears still flowing down. I wiped them away.  
  
"She made me tell you that I love you." Tai was speechless, I don't know what his expression was I didn't look. But he didn't move away or yell at me. He put his arm around my and lifted up my chin. I looked straight into his eyes and saw love. For me.  
  
Then his lips brushed mine, I was shocked but eased into the kiss. We stopped and he looked at me smiling, brushing away a few of my tears with hos finger.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Well, wha did you think? Sorry guys but it's the last chapter! Anyways hit me with your reviews, I wanna know if you liked it, loved it, want me to die (though I would rather it wasn't an option!) Well I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please read and review my other fics too, and if you know of any really good fics that aren't already on my fave list, please let me know. Even if they are you work, i would love to read them! If you are a new writer, then I wish you all the luck writing your fics and if you want me to review you story let me know angelpuss_15@hotmial.com well goodbye for now, until my next story! xXx. 


	7. Chapt SevenEpilouge

I'm sorry about the strange ending and all, maybe this will help clear things up.  
  
Does it Really Matter That Much?  
  
Farytales Don't Come True  
  
Matt and Tai slowly walked down towards the hospital. There were so many unanswered questions. He felt the chain round his neck Kaori had given him. He felt so sad about her loss, and blamed himself. There was one question the hovered in his mind, who had told her Izzy was dead? and how had she seen? None of these could be answerd as there was nobody left to answer them.  
  
The got to the hospital and asked for Koushiro Izumi's room.  
  
"It's 217 dears." said the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." Tai said queitly, holding onto Matt's hand lightly. He was so upset about losing his best friend for years.   
  
They found the room with ease. When they walked in they saw Izzy himself sitting up in bed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kari smiled at her brother.  
  
"It's Kaori, she's dead." Matt broke down in tears again, everyone else look horrified. Tai grimanced about what he had saw.   
  
"She didn't believe us when we said you were alive Izzy! She died to be with you." Tai said looking at the boy in the hospital bed.  
  
"She killed herself?" Izzy asked, completely shocked.  
  
"Yes!" Matt said again drying up his tears a little more.  
  
"She said she found you, at the school."  
  
"She did." Izzy said queitly. "I tried to tell her I was alrite, I felt her check my pulse and it was barely there. She rang an ambulence and then went outside. All that time I could feel her, hear her. She assumed I was dead. But then she said something..."  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH IZZY!" Screamed Kaori, as she walked into the computer room. "She was right, she did try to kill you!" she ran down and held the boy noticing the knife next to him covered in red blood. His side had a deep gash in it, blood was pouring out. Frantically the girl checked his pulse. "Why didn't I see this one coming? I'm supposed to be psycic. I've seen other deaths, I even saw Matt and Tai. They kissed, but I didn't see that girl, that bitch, that muderer try and kill Izzy. Why did you try it Sora? Why" (a/n:sorry if ya'll like sora, but I think she fits in nicely.) Kaori took her cell phone and called the ambulence.  
  
"I'm sorry Izzy, I'll join you soon. Then she left.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"...You see I could only hear her, I couldn't speak myself."  
  
"Sora did it? But she wouldn't she's not like that." Tai spoke up.  
  
"Thats what I thought when I heard, but to this day, I guess nobody will ever know, I didn't see anyone. But it was a female, she laughed. It was cold, fullm of malice."  
  
Hope that this answers some of the questions! 


End file.
